militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
6th (Bermondsey) Battalion, The Queen's Royal West Surrey Regiment
|branch = *The Queen's Royal West Surrey Regiment|dates = 1916—1961|role = Infantry|size = Battalion}}The 6th (Bermondsey) Battalion was a territorial army battalion of the Queen's Royal West Surrey Regiment. The battalion was short lived although originates from a unit formed in 1868. The battalion was later disbanded following the Queen's Royal West Surrey Regiment and the East Surrey Regiment amalgamation in 1961 to form the Queen's Royal Surrey Regiment. History World War I In 1916, the 22nd (The Queen's County of London) Battalion of The London Regiment was transferred to the Queen's Royal West Surrey Regiment without a change of title. Because this happened in the middle of World War I, the battalion was not renamed. During the war, the battalion was assigned to the 142nd (6th London) Brigade, itself assigned to the 47th (1/2nd London) Division."LONDON REGIMENT." BATTLE OF THE SOMME ROLL OF HONOUR, somme-roll-of-honour.com/Units/british/london_regiment.htm. Interwar In 1920, the battalion was consolidated at Jamacia Road Drill Hall in Bermondsey, South-East London. In 1937, the battalion was retitled due to the disbandment of the London Regiment. As a result of this, the battalion was officially redesignated as the 6th (Bermondsey) Battalion The Queen's Royal West Surrey Regiment. Just before mobilisation, the battalion was assigned to the 131st (Queen's) Infantry Brigade along with the 5th and 7th Battalions. After mobilisation, the battalion was moved to London in support of the Metropolitan Police. World War II In 1940 the battalion moved to France and participated in both the Phoney War and later the Invasion of France. During this time, the battalion fought in Belgium and later returned as a result of the Evacuation of Dunkirk. In 1942, the battalion moved with the Eighth Army to the Western Desert where it was converted to a motorised brigade and joined the famed 7th Armoured Division, known as "The Desert Rats". Following the Battle of El Alamein the brigade was officially part of the brigade. The battalion also later took part in the Tunisian Campaign. In 1943 during the Invasion of Sicily the battalion landed near Salerno and after the capture of the island, the brigade moved back to the United Kingdom to prepare for Operation Overlord. The brigade later took part in the push to the Rhine which helped to end the war. Postwar In 1946, following the end of the war, the battalion was disbanded but concurrently reformed in 1947 and based in Bermondsey and adapted the old 4 company structure. Finally, in 1961 the battalion amalgamated with the 4th and 5th battalions to form the 3rd Battalion The Queen's Royal Surrey Regiment. The battalion's traditions were carried for a short time in D Company based in Bermondsey and Sutton. Information In January of 1944, Lieutenant Alec George Horwood was awarded the VC while fighting in the Burma Campaign assigned to the 1st Battalion The Northamptonshire Regiment. Colours On 19 June 1909, the battalion was given their colours still as the 22nd London Regiment by King Edward VII at Windsor Great Park."Volunteers and Territorials." The Queen's Royal Surrey Regiment Militia, Volunteers and Territorials, www.queensroyalsurreys.org.uk/militia_vol_territorials/militia_territorial.shtml. Affiliations * The West Croydon Cadets References Sources * "22nd London Regiment (The Queen's) [UK." 22nd London Regiment (The Queen's) [6th Surrey Rifle Volunteers, www.regiments.org/regiments/uk/volmil-london/vinf/L22q.htm.]] * "Second World War 1939-1945." The Second World War 1939–1945 Introduction, www.queensroyalsurreys.org.uk/ww2/ww2.shtml. * "6th Bn The Queen’s Royal Regiment." 6th Bn The Queen’s Royal Regiment, www.queensroyalsurreys.org.uk/militia_vol_territorials/mvt12_1.shtml. Category:Military units and formations of the British Army Category:Territorial Battalions of the British Army Category:Battalions of the British Army Category:Infantry Battalions of the British Army Category:Battalions of the Queen's Royal West Surrey Regiment Category:Military units and formations established in 1916 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1961